Talk:Earth-1
The Gallery What's the point of the character gallery? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 17:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's a visual reference of characters/teams/organizations/species rather than a bland text-based list. It's also good for a quick reference of who is alive or deceased, and it really comes in handy later on when there are many characters and (for example) you don't know the name of a character but know what he/she looks like. You can find them visually in the list rather than sorting through names (or in some cases REAL NAMES, which can be confusing. What if someone had no idea Kal-El was Superman?). :I set up a similar, more advanced gallery for Marvel Comics' Ultimate Universe: https://marvel.wikia.com/1610 :Balfro 16:56, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems impossible to do that for all multiverses - Earth-22, for example, has considerably more characters. And to me, people don't come looking for Superman on the Earth-1 page, but go to Superman. ::Also, your layout automatically makes the links black - which is confusing if the page does not exist yet. ::And humans? Isn't that kind of redundant? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:17, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not intending for every universe in the multiverse to adopt this gallery, I just happened to do it to the ones I care about. If others like my idea and want to put in the time and effort then by all means they can. I intentionally made the names black due to the color-coded status, but I can see your point. :::You obviously don't care for this idea, which is fine; I'm open to criticism. I'm leaving it up and if anyone absolutely cares enough and feels that it ruins the otherwise empty and bland page then they can remove it themselves. :::Balfro 05:26, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not totally against it; I just think it needs some discussion. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:52, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it's not a bad idea... it just might need some tweaking to get it to exactly where we want it to be... it's not something we've done before, so we're talking about if we're going to use this format what we would do with it. There are other ways that we usually address most of those complaints. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I like it. Don't think it will work well for most Earths/ones with over 100 characters... Goblyn4evil 20:43, November 4, 2010 (UTC) The Earth-1/Trinity connection Where was it stated that the world introduced in ''Trinity was in fact Earth-1 of the 52? Earth 1 Why does "Earth 1" redirect to this page? This isn't the post-Flashpoint Earth 1. While it seems to be virtually identical from what little has been seen so far in the preview from Channel 52 for the Multiversity Guidebook, that doesn't mean there shouldn't be a separate page. Earth-20 and Earth 20 are identical to the point where characters in the latter remember Final Crisis taking place in the former, but they have separate pages, even if they share characters.--Noheartxanother (talk) 02:27, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :I think we're choosing to consider a lot of them as the same character. For example, given that Allen Adam of Earth-4/Earth 4 has only appeared in Morrison comics and seems to be the same character we're counting it as one character. If a book is part of the Earth One line... we're not gonna split them up into two different universes. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:23, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :: Yes, and the same standards were applied to the characters from the aforementioned Earth 20 (just with both Earth-20 and Earth 20 inserted into the universe section of character pages like Doctor Fate's, or both Earth-4 and Earth 4 into Captain Atom's, to clarify that they've existed across multiple universes). Making two separate pages for, say, Bruce Wayne (Earth-1) and Bruce Wayne (Earth 1) would for this reason be absurd, as you said. But there should be two separate universe pages, same as there are for the similarly identical Earth-20/Earth 20 and Earth-4/Earth 4. The only changes to the character pages themselves would be changing the universe designation from Earth-1 to Earth-1; Earth 1.--Noheartxanother (talk) 03:34, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: Are we really drawing distinctions between which multiverse an Earth is part of based on whether or not it has a hyphen? That seems extremely prone to error. Would it not be better to apply a parenthetical to each, i.e., "Earth 1 (pre-Crisis)", "Earth 1 (post-Crisis)", "Earth 1 (The 52)", and Earth 1 (New 52)"? Better, why not an "Earth 1" disambiguation page that compares and contrasts each Multiverse's version of Earth 1 (or the lack thereof)? --Dataweaver (talk) 05:31, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Because then you end up with character pages called Bruce Wayne (Earth 1) (pre-Crisis) and Bruce Wayne (Earth 1) (New 52). That is perhaps more explicitly clear but ugly. Kyletheobald (talk) 05:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Clarity is far more important than prettiness; I for one would vastly prefer "Bruce Wayne (Earth 1, pre-Crisis)" and "Bruce Wayne (Earth 1, New 52)" to "Bruce Wayne (Earth One)" and "Bruce Wayne (Earth 1)". --Dataweaver (talk) 05:55, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Perhaps, but that's how it's been done on this site. Earth-Two, for instance, is Pre-Crisis, Earth-2 is post-Crisis pre-Flashpoint, Earth 2 is New 52. That's how it works. Anyway, the original question remains: why does Earth 1 redirect to this page (which, for that matter, makes making a separate Earth 1 page for the New 52 incarnation impossible)? There's no reason for it I can determine, and in fact appears to go against the general site policy on Earth-naming.--Noheartxanother (talk) 06:56, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::L&S - Some of the post-''52'' and New 52 realities didn't see a change due to "Flashpoint" based on what DC has published in the comics. Earth-1/Earth 1 is one of those cases. :::::::- Byfield (talk) 13:48, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Earth 1 is the location of the Earth One graphic novel series (including Superman: Earth One, Batman: Earth One, and Teen Titans: Earth One). That's why Earth 1 redirects to Earth-1. The Channel 52 advertisement showed the Earth One characters as being among those of other Multiversity characters. I'll pull up a picture if I can find it. TheD3xus (talk) 14:10, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::The one this was cropped from? I think it's from the books that shipped in late November. :::::::::It still loops back to "Flashpoint" though. Based on how we've cataloged things, when when DC introduced this specific universe (2009), and how DC was naming the universes at that time, "Earth-1" was the reasonable designation to use. At this point DC has dropped the hyphen but not changed the content of the universe. :::::::::- Byfield (talk) 14:40, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Whatever the case, there needs to be a change now. The Guidebook confirmed a New 52 Earth 1, and the site won't let me make that page because it's registering a page with that name as already existing. I assume it means Earth-1, but even if they're exactly the same, it's still two different versions of the same earth, same as Earth-96 and Earth-22 with Kingdom Come. So whatever needs to be done to make it possible to make the new page, needs to be done.--Noheartxanother (talk) 00:10, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :Every other not-unknown Earth other than Earth 15, which was destroyed, now has a page, including the ones like Earth 20 and Earth 30 that are essentially the same as their pre-New 52 counterparts, as per policy; Earth 1 has an entry in the Multiverse Guidebook and on the DC website's own Multiverse Map. Whatever's stopping an Earth 1 page from being made is long past needing to be fixed, because it kind of sticks out like a sore thumb among the Earths now.--Noheartxanother (talk) 05:06, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::There appears to be a legitimate technical error involved here: I discovered while editing the Teen Titans: Earth One page that even with variants such as Earth_1, it will still automatically redirect to the Earth-1 page. There is nothing I can find on the Earth-1 page to explain this, but whatever the case, Earth 1 now remains the one Earth in the New 52 Multiverse aside from the Unknown Universes without a wiki page; any attempts to create one still result in the message that it already exists. This is something that, if possible, must be corrected by those with the technical know-how involved.--Noheartxanother (talk) 07:52, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Well over a year after the fact, Earth 1 remains the one identified New 52 Multiverse Earth without its own page (Teen Titans Earth One and Wonder Woman Earth One are both incorrectly sorted under Earth-1), with no correction of the technical error causing this. This still needs to be fixed.--Noheartxanother (talk) 03:43, June 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Earth-1 and Earth 1 are pretty much the same. There's no reason to duplicate information or split the two universes up. If you want a shell page for Earth 1, go ahead. But the characters should still be listed as Earth-1, even the ones who appeared after the New 52. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:43, June 19, 2016 (UTC)